1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench support rack assembly, more particularly to a wrench support rack assembly with a fastener device to prevent undesired removal of wrenches disposed therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wrench support rack assembly includes a support rack, a retention cover, and a fastener clip. The support rack includes a base with two opposite sides, and left and right side plates extending respectively and upwardly from the opposites sides of the base to define a wrench-receiving space therebetween. The retention cover has a pivot end mounted pivotally on the left side plate, and a distal end opposite to the pivot end. The retention cover is rotatable relative to the left side plate between a covering position, in which the distal end of the retention cover moves toward the right side plate so as to cover the wrench-receiving space, and an uncover position, in which the distal end of the retention cover moves away from the right side plate to permit access to the wrench-receiving space. The fastener clip extends transversely from the distal end of the retention cover to engage a latch groove formed in the right side plate when the retention cover is disposed at the covering position.
One disadvantage of the aforementioned wrench support rack assembly resides in that when wrenches are displayed on the wrench support rack assembly in a sales outlet, the retention cover can be easily opened to permit access to the wrenches, thereby resulting in misplacement or even loses of the wrenches.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to provide a wrench support rack assembly that is provided with an additional latch arm to prevent undesired removal of a retention cover relative to a support rack so as to eliminate the aforesaid disadvantage of the prior art.
Accordingly, a wrench support rack assembly of the present invention includes: a support rack including a base with two opposite side edges, and left and right side plates extending respectively and upwardly from the side edges of the base to define a wrench-receiving space therebetween; and a retention cover having a pivot end mounted pivotally on the left side plate, and a distal end opposite to the pivot end. The retention cover is rotatable relative to the left side plate of the support rack between a covering position, in which the distal end of the retention cover moves toward the right side plate so as to cover the wrench-receiving space, and an uncover position, in which the distal end of the retention cover moves away from the right side plate to permit access to the wrench-receiving space. A fastener device includes a flap flexibly connected to the distal end of the retention cover, a first latch arm extending transversely from the retention cover adjacent to the distal end, a second latch arm extending transversely from the flap, a first latch groove formed in the right side plate and engaging the first latch arm when the retention cover is disposed at the covering position, thereby preventing upward movement of the retention cover relative to the support rack, and a second latch groove formed in the right side plate, spaced apart from the first latch groove, and engaging the second latch arm when the retention cover is disposed at the covering position, thereby preventing sidewise movement of the flap relative to the right side plate of the support rack. The first and second latch arms are extend in transverse directions when the retention cover is disposed at the covering position.